Odd Couples
by BBShipper
Summary: Troy and Sharpay are enemies,no doubt about it.But what happens when are paired together for a school project meaning they are going to be in each other's company for a month?
1. Chapter 1

Odd Couples

"Hey Evans think you could scoot a little? your ego's kinda in the way"

"Least i have something big Bolton"

"As if you'd know,no one wants to touch the ice queen"

"Oh please Bolton i bet i've got further than you"

"Whatever i bet your frigid"

"Ha yeah right"

"Least i'm dating someone!"

"I dont need a boyfriend but if i did i'd date someone willing to put out!"

"Slut!"

"Virgin!"

"You two stop this right now!" Mrs Coleman screeched at the pair in the middle of their fighting,a regular occurence in her lesson. "I am sick to death of your constant bickering you two have been fighting in my lessons for months now!"."He starts it! She starts it!" Troy and Sharpay shouted over each other."I dont care who starts it you two need to sort out your differences.I know you wont do it unless forced to so thats what im going to do,you two will be working on this month's project together" she announced."What?!" the pair uttered in disgust.Mrs Coleman started speaking to the whole class."This month's project is all about responsibility that is why over the next 4 weeks in your pairs you will be taking care of a baby.These high tech baby simulators do everything a real baby would do so it will need your complete undivided attention,any questions?" Troy and Sharpay sat frozen in their seats. "Yes Mr Danforth?" Mrs Coleman asked motioning to Chad's raised hand."How are we meant to take care of these doll things at school?" he asked with a confused look on his face.Mrs Coleman smiled knowing this would be the part her students liked best about this project.

"For the next month there will be no school for you all,instead your days will be spent learning what it is like to be a parent. Meaning you will have to sort out living arrangements for the next few weeks if any of your parents have an issue with this tell them to contact me.At the end of this assignment there will be a test,you will have to demonstrate your parenting skills by showing me what you would do in certain situations"she finished.A few moments later the bell rang signalling it was time for lunch.The class raced out of the room to the cafeteria all gossiping about the star basketball player and icy drama queen being paired together for Mrs Coleman's assignment."I cannot believe i have to spend 4 weeks looking after a doll with stupid Bolton!"Sharpay groaned to Ryan,Kelsio and whoever else was seated at _her_ table. Troy could hear her even though she was 3 tables away,he wasn't going to let her badmouth him without making any comebacks. "Could you call me stupid any louder?!"He hissed,"look i'm just as unhappy about being paired with you as you are about being paired with me but we're gonna have to try to make it through this project without killing each other ok?"."Fine but we're staying at my house,dont think your gonna get away with slacking and oh yeah say goodbye to your precious girlfriend for this month" she instructed with a smirk.Troy opened his mouth to argue but realised there was nothing he could say without blowing this argument into something bigger."Fine" he grumbled in defeat as he made his way back to _his_ table.This month is gonna suck Troy thought to himself.Ugh this month is gonna feel like a lifetime Sharpay thought to herself putting her head in her hands.

(the next day)

"Ok in your pairs i want you to come up and get your baby and other essentials necessary for this assignment.Chad and Taylor,Ryan and Gabriella" Mrs Coleman said as she began to list off names."Finally,Troy and Sharpay".The pair reluctantly made their way to Mrs Coleman who handed the baby to Troy who handed it straight to Sharpay.Sharpay cradled the girl doll in her arms and made her way back to her seat,Troy sat in the seat next to her placing all the baby's items on the desk in front of him.

"My mom's gonna drop my stuff round later"Troy stated as they walked into Sharpay's living room."Ok...can you hold the baby i need the bathroom"she said holding the doll out to him,he backed away a little."Can't you wait?"he pleaded."Bolton! i'm not getting a bladder infection just cuz you wont hold a freaking doll! Your gonna have to hold her eventually so grow a set and i'll be like 2 minutes"she assured him handing the baby over before rushing upstairs to her ensuite.As she washed her hands she heard Troy shouting from downstairs,"Sharpay Sharpay its crying come help me!".She sighed before rushing back down to her wimpy partner for the month,praying that he wasn't going to be this way for the whole project."Gosh Bolton what is wrong with you! Stop being scared of a baby simulator for crying out loud she's probably just hungry,here give her her bottle"she stated handing him a bottle.He stood there looking clueless,Sharpay yet again sighed taking the doll from him sitting down and putting the bottle in the baby's mouth.Sharpay smiled as her crying stopped,"See...simple".

2am the next morning

"I thought you said this was simple! its been crying for almost an hour straight!"Troy exasperated as he paced in front of Sharpay who was yet again taking the lead gently bouncing and rocking their baby trying to get her to stop crying."First of all she's a she not an it and maybe she's crying because her daddy for the next month refuses to touch,feed or change her!"Sharpay whisper yelled.10 minutes later the crying still hadnt stopped,Troy was ready to tear her hair out and Sharpay felt ready to cry herself."Oh for god's sake can't we just tear out the batteries?"Troy pleaded,"Troy don't you get it she's crying for you i'm sure of it please just hold her"Sharpay begged."Fine" he grumbled taking the doll out of her arms into his,almost instantly she began to coo."Wow you were right...how'd you know?"he asked in surprise.Sharpay yawned "instinct i guess...and the fact that i've practically been the only one holding her since we got given her in Mrs Coleman's class".Troy laid the baby down in the cot his mother had dropped off with his belongings,figuring that they needed somewhere to put their _child _of the next month."Now back to bed"Sharpay said turning off the lamp as she walked to her bed not far from the baby's cot,she laid down and closed her eyes.She felt the other side of her bed sink slightly as someone got in the other side of her,she sat up and shook her head in disbelief."Troy?" "What?" he answered sleepily."Your bed is down the hall in the guest room not in here with me"Sharpay giggled."Oh shit! Sorry!" he apologised quickly getting out of her bed slightly embarrassed."No worries...but remember to watch your language around the baby"she warned."Night Evans...night baby"Troy yawned leaving her room.

At 7am the baby decided it was time to wake up,that meant Sharpay had to get Troy out of bed."The baby's awake so its time to get up"Sharpay instructed standing at the open door of the guest room.Troy didnt budge,managing to support the baby safely she threw off his covers.Sharpay's breath caught in her throat and she bit her lip at the sight of his tanned torso and fine muscular legs on show,learning also that he only slept in his boxers."Troy" she said tapping his face a little,"Troy" she repeated a little more forcefully."If you dont get up right now i'll chop Bolton junior off"Sharpay threatened whispering in his ear,he immediatly sat up like he'd had a terrible nightmare."Oh good your up"Sharpay said with a fake smile "the baby decided its time for breakfast".With that she walked out of the room and headed downstairs,after throwing on a shirt Troy followed her to the kitchen."So what's for breakfast?"Troy asked sitting on a bar stool,"well the baby needs her bottle first but if you start feeding her i'll make you some breakfast"Sharpay said trying to encourage Troy to hold their _child_ as much as possible."What if i do it wrong?"he worried,Sharpay smiled at his nervousness."Well she's only a doll so i wouldnt worry too much and i mean look at what a good job you did last night".Troy relaxed a little more taking the baby and bottle from her."You'd do better sitting in a lower seat cuz then you can lean back and support her more easily"Sharpay stated as she started rustling around her kitchen."I was thinking maybe we could name her,it's kinda stupid just referring to her as the baby"Troy suggested leaning back in the lower seat,finding that Sharpay of course was right he supported her so much more easily from this seat."Wow a good suggestion from no brains Bolton i didn't see that coming"Sharpay teased."Ha ha very funny but you know it's a sensible idea"Troy stated knowingly."Yeah i agree she needs naming"she agreed setting the timer on something before sitting down next to him."So i was thinking how bout we name her Gabriella"Troy input.Sharpay rolled her eyes and scoffed "hmm how about play stealing virgin girl...besides the baby isn't even fillipino or whatever origin your angelic girlfriend is"."So she got your part in a lousy school production thats the reason you hate her?"Troy questioned."Yep pretty much"she lied setting his breakfast down in front of him before continuing giving the still unnamed baby its bottle."If thats the only reason you have to hate her then thats pathetic,even for you"Troy said between mouthfuls.No whats pathetic is that you can't see that since the start of your relationship your precious Gabriella has been cheating on you!Sharpay's mind screamed."Thanks a lot Bolton i open my home to you to do a project i dont particularly want to do especially with someone that i can't stand and i get insulted!Ok so maybe i have more reasons to hate her but i can't tell you cuz you wont believe me!"she screamed standing on her feet still holding the doll."No come on i wanna know whats made you hate her so much?"Troy stated folding his arms."Just drop it ok forget i said anything,how about we name her Ashley?"Sharpay asked trying to change the subject."Tell me"Troy said standing up getting in her face."She's cheating on you!"Sharpay yelled back at him.The baby began to cry loudly and Sharpay tried to calm her down.Troy's face dropped and he sank back down into his seat looking really hurt.Shit!Sharpay cursed in her head.

It was evident to Troy that Sharpay although she admitted she wasn't fond of him wouldnt lie about something like that."How long have you known?"He asked with his head in his hands."Since about 2 weeks after you got together i caught her making out with someone,i wanted to tell you but -"Troy interrupted."But what?you wanted to make me look like a fool by finding out from someone else?or maybe you thought it was nothing or maybe just maybe you really do hate me"."None of those things!I couldnt tell you because i was being loyal to my brother!"Sharpay screamed before putting her hand over her mouth realising what she'd revealed.The baby finally stopped wailing,"R-r Ryan? she cheated on me with your brother?!"he said seeming astounded."She still is"Sharpay whispered finding it hard to look at him knowing that he was hurting badly.He froze in his seat staring at the floor,"look if you want we can forget taking the baby out today"Sharpay said sympathetically."No we're not doing badly on this project just because of my soon to be ex girlfriend's cheating.How about we take Ashley out in the stroller on a tour of the neighbourhood...and of course we'll pay Gabriella a little visit"Troy said confidently perking up a little."Lets get ready then"she smiled,glad that he was stronger than she thought."So what are you gonna say to her?"Sharpay asked as she pushed the stroller towards Gabriella's house."I'm gonna tell her i know all about her and your brother,let her know what i think and tell her we're through"Troy replied walking with his hands in his pockets."Are you gonna hurt Ryan?"she questioned,Troy managed to grin "nah it's not him i'm mad at".

"Hey Gabi"Troy greeted as she opened the door,"hey"she greeted smiling leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek,he stepped back."So hows the project?bet your glad to be paired up with Ryan huh"he smirked.Gabriella looked confused "i uh guess -" "Gabi i know"Troy laughed,"how stupid do you think i am?".The colour drained from her cheeks,"Troy i never meant to hurt you"she stuttered."Oh yeah you never meant to hurt me thats why you've been cheating on me since 2 weeks after we got together!"Troy spat."And how do you know that?"Gabriella asked folding her arms."Sharpay filled me in on the details"he replied pointing to where Sharpay was sat on a nearby bench fussing over Ashley.Gabriella snorted "and you believe her?"."Of course i do unlike you she's loyal!"Troy shouted."Dont you mean enemies"Gabriella spat."Newsflash we're not enemies anymore.You know what i am so glad Mrs Coleman paired me with her otherwise i wouldnt of discovered the real you,i might have only spent two days with her but its better than spending one more second with you we're through!"he shouted before walking off in Sharpay's direction.Sharpay stood up as she heard him approach,"i swear that girl has got some nerve"Troy spoke when she stood.She smiled "you didn't have to defend me like that you know,sorry it was kinda hard not to hear". "No problem i wasn't gonna let her badmouth you,friends dont do that"Troy replied nudging her as they began to walk.Suddenly out of nowhere it started to rain they hurriedly strapped Ashley back in the stroller and started to run home,Sharpay struggling in her heels."Get on my back"Troy instructed,"but i'll weigh you down"she protested."Try me"he grinned as the rain poured down.With Sharpay clinging to him he frantically pushed the stroller the few blocks home with Sharpay giggling and screaming the whole way.

2 weeks later

"Hush little Ashley don't say a word mommy's gonna buy you the whole wide world"Sharpay sang as she gently rocked Ashley thinking Troy was asleep.Little did she know he'd been watching from the doorway for a few minutes."So she's gonna be spoilt hmm sounds familiar"Troy teased as he walked into her room.Sharpay placed Ashley in the crib once she'd cooed and Sharpay yawned,"And what are you doing up Mr Bolton?"she asked.He lay down on her bed propping himself up,"well i heard Ashley crying and then this heavenly singing voice when i'd convinced myself i wasnt dreaming i guessed it must be you"he smiled."You big softie"she teased propping herself up next to him."Listen Shar i was wondering if i could sleep in here now?incase Ash wakes up in the middle of the night and your too tired..i'll sleep on the floor of course"Troy spoke.Sharpay laughed "are you kidding?the floor is way too cold Troy you can share the bed,its more than big enough"she stated.They got in their sides and said goodnight,the next time Sharpay woke up Troy and Ashley weren't there.

She stepped onto the landing hearing Troy's voice from downstairs,he was talking to Ashley."You were such a good girl for not waking mommy up this morning,she deserves her sleep doesn't she yes she does yes she does...mommy's very beautiful and daddy loves his two gorgeous girls.".Sharpay couldnt believe what she was hearing.This was the same guy that a few weeks ago wouldn't even hold Ashley for two seconds without complaining and dumping her off on her,now it was like he was a completely new person and also it was like they'd never been enemies.He called me beautiful...oh my gosh i like Troy Bolton she thought to herself before creeping back to bed to clear her head."Sharrr are you getting out of bed anytime soon?"Troy chuckled as he sat on the edge of the bed,Sharpay groaned and pulled back the covers."Sorry its just Ashley wanted her mommy"he apologised.She took Ashley from him and settled her in the crook of her arm,"you know thats the happiest she's been since we got up"Troy stated.Sharpay giggled "you dork she's a doll her face can't change",luckily Troy managed to laugh at himself."Sorry i guess i'm just really into this project now"he admitted embarassingly,and my partner he thought to himself.She smiled,this one genuine and not put on."You know i never thought i'd say this but i'm so glad we were paired up"."We'd never have been paired up if we weren't fighting all the time,but i'm glad we're friends now."I can't even remember what we were fighting about"Sharpay laughed."Oh i can,our last fight started with me making some stupid crack about your head being in my way and it ended with you calling me a virgin and me calling you a slut"he said looking at her before they both burst out laughing.Sharpay put Ashley in her crib before flopping down on the bed next to Troy."Gosh as if virgin is an insult,i'm one too...i must of been running out of insults"she laughed.Troy looked quite surprised "you are?sorry its just i thought that...a lot of guys at school say- ya know what i'm gonna stop before i make you wanna hurt me".Sharpay giggled "aww i'd never hurt you Gabriella did that to you and i'm not like her but yeah i know what the guys say and none of its true its all just talk,people can believe what they want but i know i'm a virgin and i'm waiting for someone special"she spoke running a hand through her hair.Troy smiled "yeah i know what you mean,guys at school see i'm popular with girls and they all assume that i must be sleeping with them and stuff but i'm waiting for someone special too".He respects himself like me gosh i wish he liked me she thought to herself,i love a girl that has respect for herself damn why can't i just tell her that i like her?!he thought to himself."Soooo"Troy said to break the silence "umm i thought today we could take Ashley to the park and maybe have a picnic?"he said shrugging his shoulders slightly."Sounds like a plan"she beamed.

Final Week

"Troy Troy Troyy stop tickling me"Sharpay squealed,"ok" he replied stopping briefly before tickling her again.Troy looked over to Ashley's cot "i'm surprised she's stayed asleep through your squealing"he laughed."I wouldnt of been squealing if you werent tickling me"Sharpay giggled.Troy smiled before suddenly looking sad,"i cant believe the project's gonna be over in a week...its gonna be weird not hanging out with you".Sharpay knew exactly what he meant,"i know but i mean maybe the hanging out doesnt have to stop,we could catch a movie or something"she replied."Are you asking me out on a date?"he teased."Hmm i dunno..do i wanna spend more time with you than i have to?"she teased back."So its a date?"he asked,she pretended to think for a second."Absolutely"she answered with a smile.Troy leaned in and their lips sofly brushed,"can't wait"he smiled looking into her eyes.

Back At School

"Oh my lord whats this Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton not fighting somebody pinch me i must be dreaming"Mrs Coleman joked."We actually wanna thank you for pairing us together,if you hadn't of done it we would never have found out how much we have in common"Sharpay stated as Troy nodded in the right places.Mrs Coleman folded her arms and smiled mischeviously "are you two dating?".Sharpay looked to Troy not quite knowing what to say,he smiled grabbing her free hand."Yeah,yes we are"he stated.Sharpay's face lit up andf she couldnt believe there they were a month later dating and holding hands in class."Bye Ashley"Troy and Sharpay said in unison as they handed their doll back to Mrs Coleman."Ok everyone time for the test i promised,i'll be giving you all a situation you and your partner need to tell me how you'd handle it and what you would do"."Ok Troy and Sharpay your situation is your baby won't stop crying she won't eat and she won't sleep what do you do?".Sharpay began "well if she wouldnt eat her food and wouldnt sleep when put in her cot there could be a medical reason so i'd take her to the doctor".Mrs Coleman smiled,"good answer but what if the doctor said she was just after attention?".Troy decided to take the lead with this one "well if the doctor came to that conclusion without checking her over first i'd ask that they run a few tests just in case".Mrs Coleman pondered this thought "what if the doctor told you you were just an overconcerned parent?"."I'd ask the doctor what he or she was trying to say about our parenting skills"he stated moving closer to Sharpay.Mrs Coleman smiled and motioned for them to take their seats,"A" she stated as they sat down.Troy and Sharpay stared at each other grinning,he grabbed her hand and squeezed it."I love you Troy"Sharpay whispered then suddenly blushed when she realised what she had said,he chuckled and stroked her slightly pink cheek "i love you too Shar".Lunch couldnt come soon enough for them,they told their friends about dating and others unsurprisingly found out too.They seemed to accept it,not that it mattered to the loved up pair.

A year went by and they were still going strong."Ok i'll be down in a few Ryan"Sharpay called downstairs before closing her bedroom door.Grabbing a box from under her pillow she rushed to the bathroom,emerging around 5 or so minutes later looking pale and shocked.She grabbed her cellphone punching in the numbers and sitting nervously perched on her bed.She took a deep breath as he answered,"hey Troy its me...um we need to talk".


	2. Author Note!

Author Note

Author Note

I really enjoyed writing this story and you can probably tell by the ending that yes I will be writing a sequel. I'm gonna try and write it as soon as possible but I'm pretty busy with final exams coming up soon and stuff but I'll try my best. Thanks to anyone that takes the time to read my stories


End file.
